rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:PetruD
/Arhivă 1 Astăzi Astăzi am timp, Petru. Alexandru 25 noiembrie 2007 11:35 (UTC) :Bine, altă dată. Alexandru 25 noiembrie 2007 11:48 (UTC) Roboţi Robin mi-a spus că nu ştie, probabil a fost User:Geleyns cel care a lucrat la robot, dar.. el nu mai este la Wikistad. Dar Petru, ai spus că ai instalat tot, toate programele, et cetera, dar nu a mers nimic. Nu tre să ai întâi statutul de bot de la Angela? Altfel, cred că tre să-ţi traduc tot ce scrie la nl.wikipedia . Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:38 (UTC) Nobilimea adlibitană Felicitări! Faci parte din Nobilimea adlibitană! Te rog să citeşti articolul şi dacă se poate, să mă ajuţi cu el. Şi dacă ai idee pentru numele,.. Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 15:26 (UTC) Lovia Dear Petru, I was very glad when I saw en:Pedrosoft in Lovia. Now we have a stock market index in Lovia too (en:LSMI) and your company is on it. I just wanted you to know, so you could eventually edit or extend your company in Lovia as well. 1 decembrie 2007 13:20 (UTC) :Please answer. 21 decembrie 2007 07:32 (UTC) ::I'm sure he has seen it. But he has a lot of other occupations (wikipedia, two other wikis, making software, school, etc), so I don't think he will be active in Lovia. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 21 decembrie 2007 12:54 (UTC) Logo-ul Cum facem? Îl mai schimbăm de crăciun? Face Mocu, faci tu sau voi încerca eu? [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 20 decembrie 2007 20:19 (UTC) Your oppose Could you please tell me why your opposing on Headquarters of the UWN#Proposal? --OosWesThoesBes 26 decembrie 2007 07:57 (UTC) Contract ash vrea sa itzi ofer un contract de colaborare cu M&K primul pas pe care l-ash propune ar fi stabilirea casei de schimb valutar M&K si centrului Soft M&K. casa de schimb valutar vreau sa o plasez in cartierul metropolis dreapta-sus, langa centrul comercial. iar Seidul M&K soft in cartierul Iubiros intre locuinta lui martin si cinematograful cinematomania--2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 14:31 (UTC) O Mai vrei să înveţi Nederlands? [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:46 (UTC) Sigle daca ai putea sa ma ajuti cu niste sigle,ti-as ramane dator. Sunt nou, dar dornic de afirmare. te-as ruga sa-mi monitorizezi activitatea,daca fac ceva ilegal sau daca m-as putea imbunatati. As vrea sa aflu cum pot pune o imagine pe articol. multumesc frumos --Marius.deaconu 4 ianuarie 2008 18:14 (UTC) Multumesc Multumesc pentru sigla! O voi folosi--Marius.deaconu 4 ianuarie 2008 19:16 (UTC) Pot sa cumpar un stadion? Pot sa cumpar un stadion si sa imi fac echipa de fotbal? E un stadion in Cantegro... --Marius.deaconu 4 ianuarie 2008 19:16 (UTC) Inscrierea in campionat Dupa ce termin echpa mea, pot sa mi-o inscrii in campionatul de fotbal?--Marius.deaconu 4 ianuarie 2008 19:31 (UTC) One big UWN country? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 18:32 (UTC) BVA thumb Salut! Compania ta face parte din noua BVA! Primul update va fi făcut pe 14 ianuarie. :Cum va creşte compania ta? Dacă o extinzi din când în când, compania ta poate deveni una mare din UWN şi de pe BVA. :Explicaţia detaliată o poţi găsi aici. :Am pus o căsuţă cu valoarea companiei tale pe pagina companiei. Mult succes! Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 19:51 (UTC) Măneni :Your 1000th contribution to Adlibita . 14 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) Welcome back? :-O 2 martie 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::Ei, nu sunt sigur dar ştiu că participă la concursul de scriere de pe wikipedia cu articolul UWN --Marius Ştefan 2 martie 2008 13:24 (UTC) . Frumos! (Sper că nu va fi ştearsă). O să caut nişte imagini pentru articolul. 2 martie 2008 13:29 (UTC) IRC Canal pentru UWN? Ajută-ne cu lansarea unui canal 'wiki-interwikional' al UWN: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg#Pentru_rom.C3.A2ni 5 martie 2008 15:59 (UTC) Adlibitan annexation Hi PetruD, I'm Morgoth, the sysop and bureaucrat of the italian version of Wikicity. Unfortunately Wikicittà is inactive, so I read Ilenulandoam problem and and I'm agree for the Adlibitan annexation but the national language should be italian or english (I can translate the english pages). --Giacomo Contratto 8 marzo 2008 15:09 (UTC) :See Giacomo's talk page. 9 martie 2008 19:27 (UTC) Bot Petru, it seems you've used a bot to tag all pages with 'utilizator'. You damaged a lot of pages, talk pages, user page and templates... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 9 martie 2008 18:36 (UTC) :Felicitări cu bot-ul tău, am văzut că ai reuşit, finally! 9 martie 2008 19:27 (UTC) (şi 's fericit că ai revenit) ::Alexandru, niet om vervelend te doen maar hij heeft net alles kepoet gemaakt... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10 martie 2008 06:00 (UTC) :::Èh, RoWikicity is already a mess. Sometime we should hold a big cleaning project, checking all pages.. 10 martie 2008 14:21 (UTC) ::::Dan kun je dat beter nu drek doen, want alles is nu kepoet. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11 martie 2008 14:55 (UTC) :::::Damn... body, calm down 11 martie 2008 16:42 (UTC) Bună ziua! Când mai vii? Sunteţi bine-venit în Adlibita! :) Te aştept; dacă nu revii, voi plânge ;) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 07:00 (UTC) (scuzaţi-mă; vorbesc puţin română) Partz Eu n-am zis ca Adlibita o ia de la capat... --Mocu dp. 19 iulie 2009 12:24 (UTC)